Amund/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Amund has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition and Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Amund's remarks * (Upon killing an enemy) For the greater good! * (Entering a new zone) I say we charge in and spill their innards for the birds! * (Low health) Fight on without me! * (Low health) Lady of the Skies, judge me worthy! * (Low health) My wounds are nothing. Let us continue. * (Low health) Doe anyone have a poultice? * (Low health) Ah, this should make an excellent battle scar. * (Revived) Hah! I live to fight once more! * (Revived) Friend, you and I shall live to destroy many foes this day! * (Revived) My thanks, friend. * (Revived) (laughs) I live to fight once more! * (Fallen) That didn't go well. * (Fallen) Why is everything all wibbly and grey? * (Fallen) Don't do that! Strike the other one! The other one! * (Reviving someone) On your feet friend, we have battles yet to face! * (Friend fallen) No-one strikes my comrades down, fiend! * (In between zones) Why do we wait? Let us strike down our enemies for the glory of the gods! * (During battle) They fall before us! * (During battle) The gods favor us! * (Seeing something) Look there! * (Seeing something) By Korth's stony arse, would you look at this? * (Opening chest) By all the gods... * (Idle) Did anyone bring food? * (Idle) I mislike this idleness. It leaves too much time for sober reflection. * (Idle) '''Should I have worn more goat horns? I feel I am not fearsome enough. Amund and Vivienne * '''Amund: "I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies. Do you not know her? Can't you see the warnings she writes through the bird flocks in the air?" * Vivienne: "Preposterous superstition." * Amund: "Preposterous is what you wore to a bog, Orlesian." Amund and another Amund * Amund: I’m reminded of a battle I fought during a snowstorm on a glacier. This isn’t much like that. * Other Amund: Have you gone mad? It’s exactly like it! Open your eyes! ─────── * Amund: The Lady of the Skies led me to your Herald. What is Andraste the goddess of, anyway? * Other Amund: It’s song, or something like it, isn’t it? ─────── * Amund: When we return victorious will have words with that tiny man Cabot about getting us real Avvar mead to celebrate. * Other Amund: Truly. Lowlander ale tastes like goat piss. Amund and Argent * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Amund: I served the Lady of the Sky before, as I do now. The world is not as changed as you imagine, lowlander. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Amund: Which one is the spymaster? It’s all looking down at the tops of hoods to me. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Amund: Budgerigars are sacred to the Lady. I think she likes the chirping. Amund and Belinda Darrow * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Amund: Is this Divine another god of yours, lowlander? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Amund: We serve the gods themselves, my tiny cheerful friend! We shall conquer in their names. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Amund: If your god calls you, let no mortal stand in your way. Fight any fool who would deny your holy calling! Amund and Cillian * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Amund: Your dreams are strange indeed, little shiny elf. ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Amund: Lowlanders don’t know how to cure meat properly. I would barely call that a ham. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Amund: The world is full of mysteries, little friend. Amund and Hall * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Amund: Your hold must have been very dull indeed, my friend. No wonder the Lady lead you to us. ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Amund: Why would you wish it? I could take you to join the Avvar instead! ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Amund: We will drink and sing songs of our victories until the gods themselves take notice! Amund and Isabela * Amund: I’m reminded of a battle I fought during a snowstorm on a glacier. This isn’t much like that. * Isabela: Snow storm on a glacier? The shrinkage must’ve been epic. ─────── * Amund: The Lady of the Skies led me to your Herald. What is Andraste the goddess of, anyway? * Isabela: Fire! No, singing! Remorse? Really great hair. Ooh, ooh, I know. Marrying up. ─────── * Amund: When we return victorious will have words with that tiny man Cabot about getting us real Avvar mead to celebrate. * Isabela: Oh, I knew I liked you for more than just your size. ─────── * Isabela: Every time we find gold I think to myself, "Imagine the hats you could buy with this, Isabela!" * Amund: Why do you need more? You’ve only the one head. ─────── * Isabela: Why do I always get myself into these messes when I could be on a beach in the sun? * Amund: Maybe your god will lead you to a beach next? It could happen! ─────── * Isabela: Looking good, sweet thing. * Amund: To you as well, my hearty, stabby friend! Amund and Katari * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Amund: If the Lady of the Sky demands our service we would be fools to refuse. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Amund: Why would you sell it? Those are good eating! ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Amund: Do you fear spirits, my horned friend? Whatever for? Amund and Korbin * Amund: The Lady of the Skies led me to your Herald. What is Andraste the goddess of, anyway? * Korbin: I can't say that's ever happened to me. ─────── * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Amund: You should tell the tale again, tiny friend. It never gets dull! ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Amund: All of it is rendered to the Lady, in time. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Amund: Nothing is certain, tiny friend. The will of the gods can be strange indeed. Amund and Luka * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Amund: Inquisition. In''quisition. Inqui''si''tion. Indeed you’re right, small warrior. ─────── * '''Luka': When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Amund: A have not heard of these mountains where mushrooms grow in such abundance, tiny friend. Tell me more. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Amund: There’s a cave of glowing eyes in the Frostbacks. Hewn but Korth the Mountainfather himself. It’s a bit dull. Amund and Neria * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Amund: We haven’t even done that much yet, little elf. ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Amund: I would not return to my clan for anything. They’re in the north now, for some reason. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Amund: It’s been a great journey, has it not, tiny elf friend? Amund and Rion * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Amund: We have the favour of the gods! One or two of them, at least. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Amund: You lowlanders are strange. Why wait around to be given what you could have by leaving? ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Amund: It’s a fine day to do battle, little lowlander! Our deeds of war and valour shall be sung for ages to come! Amund and Sidony * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Amund: Courage, little cowardly friend. We shall emerge victorious. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Amund: Take heart, sad little mage person. Think of the tales we shall tell if we survive. ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Amund: It is an interesting sight to be sure. But for some reason entirely full of books! Amund and Tamar * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Amund: What’s a Chantry? Or an Inquisition? ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Amund: We shall give no quarter this day, friend. But perhaps we can tell tales of our own. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Amund: Then let us find your battle to fight, friend! Amund and Thornton * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Amund: Then you owe your life to Hakkon Wintersbreath, god of war and ice. You must repay it friend, for his wrath is terrible. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Amund: We read the signs the Lady sends us. She would not guide us wrong. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Amund: Get a birdhouse as well. Bluebirds carry the goodwill of the Lady. Amund and Zither! * Amund: I’m reminded of a battle I fought during a snowstorm on a glacier. This isn’t much like that. * Zither!: Who is your manager, friend? That is a terrible venue. ─────── * Amund: The Lady of the Skies led me to your Herald. What is Andraste the goddess of, anyway? * Zither!: Andraste was the greatest singer in the history of art, alright? You can’t make light of that! ─────── * Amund: When we return victorious will have words with that tiny man Cabot about getting us real Avvar mead to celebrate. * Zither!: I’ll try anything once. And then forget I did and try it again, because I will try anything. Once. ─────── * Zither!: After this, Val Royeaux? I know a place where you can be covered in gold leaf and then sanded. Who’s with me? * Amund: I do not understand, my little drunken friend. What do they do with the leaves? ─────── * Zither!: This is just like that gig I played in Lydes. Except I’m sober, and nobody’s throwing their underclothes at me. Yet. * Amund: If your enemies do battle with their underclothes, your wars must be interesting indeed! Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues